Coups de coeur!
by sakura007
Summary: Les 3è4 repartent en voyage mais cette fois ils sont tous réunis et tous avec Onizuka! Au programma, de nombreux coups de coeur! Bon le résumé est pas terrible mais vous verrez bien!
1. Default Chapter

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Il s'agit d'une fic sur la romance avec des couples hétéros !

Tous les élèves des mangas sont avec Onizuka !

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau voyage !**

Miyabi ! Repose ce magazine ! cria Onizuka à une jeune fille brune qui découpait un magazine porno.

C'est pour vous aider à vous trouver une copine m'sieur ! répondit Miyabi.

En quoi ça va m'aider que tu découpe tout ? dit-il en s'énervant.

Je sais pas moi ! rigola t-elle. En tout cas ça vous aidera à être un peu moins pervers !

Miyabi ! Rends lui et vient nous aider à choisir une destination ! reprit Kakashi.

Tant que les deux intellos de la classe sont dessus, c'est bon, ça sera forcément génial ! Pas vrai Mayu ? demanda Miyabi.

Oui, pas besoin de nous pour ça tant qu'on va dans un endroit chouette ! répondit Mayu.

C'est quand même cool que le conseil d'administration nous paye un voyage de 5 jours et 4 nuits où on veut au Japon ! ajouta Yoshikawa.

C'est grâce à Onizuka ! Il a révolutionné l'école bien qu'il soit légèrement débile ! reprit Anko.

J'ai trouvé ! cria Urumi.

Où ? demanda Tomoko.

A Plénao (ville inventée), ville balnéaire au sud du Japon !

Bon va le dire à la secrétaire générale Kikuchi ! dit Onizuka. Nous partons dans deux semaines ! Préparez bien vos bagages !

Deux semaines plus tard, tous les élèves de la 3è4 attendaient les professeurs Fuyutsuki et Onizuka ainsi que le sous-directeur Uchiyamada avant de partir. Ils arrivèrent finalement en même temps que le car où tout le monde prit place. Il n'y avait aucun absent ce jour là dans la classe. Ils prirent l'avion et atterrirent quelques heures plus tard. Ils se rendirent à leur hôtel et attendirent qu'Onizuka les répartisse dans les chambres.

A tous les coups, ce sera encore mixte ! soupira Urumi.

Bah ! C'est plus drôle comme ça ! ajouta Miyabi. On va bien rigoler !

Oui je suis d'accord ! reprit Kikuchi.

Bon j'ai fini !

En regardant la feuille, Miyabi remarque tout d'abord que les chambres étaient par cinq et qu'elle était avec Mayu, Fushiyoshi, Kikuchi et Saeko. Urumi était avec Murai, Yoshikawa, Anko et Tomoko.

Je sais que c'est court mais la suite sera là bientôt !-


	2. Chapter 2

**J'en reviens pas, j'ai mis la suite! lol! Pour ceux qui m'ont reviewvé, j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Microbe: **Oui, tu as raison! lol! Mais c'est bon, j'ai changé!

**Tamyl Sikao:** Oui, je me suis rendue compte de l'erreur, j'essaierais de ne pas refaire la même dans les prochains chapitres! Les couples? Tu verras! lol!

**Kamehameha:** Merci, voici la suite!

**Avatar.Of.Night:** Merci! lol! Voici la suite!

**Gotika:** Voici la suite!J'espère que tu aimeras!

**Minerve:** Moi aussi j'adore GTO et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ma fic!

**Gaeriel Palpatine:** La voilà!

**Pandora:** Oui je suis désolé pour l'attente, je n'ai aucun excuse si ce n'est que j'avais perdu l'envie de continuer!

**Cece388. Voici la suite! Azuza/Eikichi? Oui, je pense qu'il y en aura, en effet!**

**Ilai:** Merci, le voici!

**C titedidi:** Non ce n'est pas un crossover, c'est juste que je me suis trompée en écrivant! En fait, c'est de Kikuchi que je parle et non de Kakashi! Désolé pour l'erreur!

_

* * *

_

_« A tous les coups, ce sera encore mixte ! » soupira Urumi._

_« Bah ! C'est plus drôle comme ça ! » ajouta Miyabi. « On va bien rigoler ! »_

_« Oui je suis d'accord ! » reprit Kikuchi._

_« Bon j'ai fini ! »_

_En regardant la feuille, Miyabi remarque tout d'abord que les chambres étaient par cinq et qu'elle était avec Mayu, Fushiyoshi, Kikuchi et Saeko. Urumi était avec Murai, Yoshikawa, Anko et Tomoko._

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Hey Saeko, le plan tient toujours ? » demanda Miyabi en passant son bras autour du cou de son amie.

« Bien sûr ! » assura Saeko.

« Tu l'auras pas comme ça ! Il y tient à sa Fukuda ! » ajouta Urumi.

« Pas pour longtemps, elle est trop superficielle cette fille ! » grogna Saeko.

« T'exagères Saeko, elle est gentille ! » répliqua Anko.

« Ouais…dans le genre nunuche ! » ironisa Saeko.

« Vous en faites pas les filles, elle est jalouse c'est tout ! » sourit Miyabi.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tomoko.

5 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle et 5 soupirs se firent entendre.

« Tomo, Saeko aime Murai qui aime Fukuda qui aime un autre mec ! Mais Murai s'obstine avec Fukuda, donc Saeko est jalouse ! Compris ? » expliqua Miyabi.

« Oui ! » dit Tomoko en hochant la tête.

« Le plan commence quand ? » demanda Tokiwa.

« Ce soir dans la chambre ! » répondit Anko en serrant le poing.

« Te gourres pas Anko ou je te tue ! » prévint Saeko.

« Je superviserais l'action ! » assura Urumi.

« C'est bon Saeko ! Aucun plan d'Urumi n'a foiré ! Je m'en souviens encore ! » frissonna Miyabi en se souvenant du coup des gros pervers dans une chambre d'hôtel.

« Les filles ? Vous faites quoi ? » cria Kusano en lorgnant Tokiwa.

« Des trucs de filles ! » répondit Anko.

« Les filles, montez vos affaires dans les chambres ! Et après rendez vous dans la cantine ! » expliqua Fuyutsuki.

Les cinq filles hochèrent la tête et Anko partit d'un côté avec Tomoko et Urumi tandis que Miyabi attrapa le bras de Saeko pour la traîner derrière elle et que Tokiwa rejoignait sa chambre. Les chambres, plutôt grandes, comprenaient cinq lits dont trois d'un côté et deux de l'autre. Miyabi et Saeko s'installèrent directement dans le coin des deux lits pendant que les garçons prenaient place de l'autre côté de la chambre.

« Hey Mayu, tu vas pas être triste sans ta copine aux gros seins ? » rigola Miyabi en se rappelant sa première rencontre avec la jeune fille.

« Depuis qu'elle s'est trouvé un mec pendant que j'étais aux Etats-Unis, elle m'a lâché et je peux te dire que ça fait du bien ! » sourit Mayu.

Miyabi lui rendit son sourire et n'argumenta pas sur son voyage aux Etats-Unis, elle savait qu'il y avait été pour soigner sa maladie et qu'ils avaient réussi à la guérir mais elle avait appris que le traitement avait été particulièrement douloureux et qu'il n'aimait pas en parler.

« Hey Miyabi, ça se passe bien le restaurant de tes parents ? » demanda Fujiyoshi en levant les yeux vers la jeune fille.

« Onizuka m'a vraiment bien aidé sur ce coup là ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous les jours en lune de miel maintenant ! C'est flippant des fois ! Sinon le resto marche super ! » répondit Miyabi en souriant.

Kikuchi hocha la tête et sourit pour lui-même, Miyabi était enfin redevenu la même qu'au début de la 4ème4 et tout ça grâce à Onizuka.

« Vous trouvez pas que ça gueule à côté ? » demanda Saeko.

« Vous en faites pas, c'est juste Onizuka qu'espionnait les filles qui se changaient et qui s'est fait prendre par Fuyutsuki ! » rigola Murai en entrant dans la chambre et en s'asseyant sur le lit de Saeko.

« Te gênes pas surtout ! » s'insurgea la jeune fille.

« Ca va Saeko, je me suis juste assis dessus ! » soupira Murai en secouant la tête.

« Triste que Fukuda ait pas pu venir ? » demanda Mayu.

« Non je m'en fou, elle a un copain et je sais que je l'intéresse pas ! » répondit Murai en haussant les épaules.

« Nouvelle cible en vue ? » questionna Mayu sous le regard amusé de Miyabi qui avait écrit les mêmes questions sur un papier et avait prié Mayu de les poser à Murai en échange d'un repas au restaurant, celui de ses parents bien sûr.

« Peut-être bien que oui ! » sourit malicieusement Murai.

« On la connaît ? » demanda Saeko, folle de rage mais cachant parfaitement bien son jeu.

« Vous le saurez plus tard ! » rigola Murai avant de se lever et de repartir dans sa chambre.

Les jeunes haussèrent les sourcils avant de secouer la tête et d'aller manger au réfectoire. Quand le repas fut terminé, Miyabi et Saeko se précipitèrent dans la chambre et s'installèrent bien tranquillement sur le lit sous le regard curieux des trois garçons qui partageaient leur chambre.

« Ne vous coucher pas tout de suite ! » prévint Miyabi.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Mayu.

« Petit jeu en perspective ! » répondit Miyabi.

« Pourquoi tu lui dis pas tout simplement ? » questionna Kikuchi en regardant Saeko.

La jeune fille piqua un fard et ne put répondre puisque des coups se faisaient entendre à la porte. Miyabi se leva et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à toute la chambre d'Urumi ainsi que Tokiwa et Kusano. Les filles poussaient les garçons et tous s'assirent en cercle dans la grande chambre.

« Action ou vérité ? » demanda Fujiyoshi en levant ses yeux vers les filles.

Celles-ci hochèrent la tête en souriant et en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers Saeko.

« Commence Kikuchi ! » déclara Urumi.

« Bien, on va commencer fort alors ! Murai, action ou vérité ? » demanda Kikuchi.

Les filles froncèrent les sourcils et jetèrent un regard incrédule vers les deux filles partageant la chambre de Kikuchi.

« Vérité ! » répondit Murai après avoir longtemps hésité.

« J'irais droit au but ! Avec qui as tu envie de sortir en ce moment ? »

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous? J'attends vos reviews! kiss**


End file.
